Reality
by Ms. Exypnos
Summary: Kita adalah sepasang kekasih, Rose!/ Maaf? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kita? Sepasang kekasih? Kau pasti bercanda./ Next-gen. OOC, GaJe. Sorry for bad summary.
Hai, ketemu lagi dgn saya di fic kedua ini. Di sini, saya membawa pairing yg menurut saya paling sweet. Scorpius dan Rose! ya... Beri tepuk tangan yg meriah... Oke, daripada kelamaan, silakan dibaca! Enjoy.

Summary : Kita adalah sepasang kekasih, Rose!/ Maaf? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kita? Sepasang kekasih? Kau pasti bercanda./ Next-gen. OOC, GaJe. Sorry for bad summary.

Pairing : Scorpius Malfoy dan Rose Weasley

Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik JK Rowling. Plot, imajinasi, alur, juga OC milik saya.

Warning : OOC, GaJe, dll. Maaf jika ada typo(s), tapi saya sudah berusaha untuk meniadakan typo(s). Kalau ada, maafkan saya.

A/N : Saya punya OC di sini. Maaf kalau kurang berkenan. Maklumi saja. Hehe... Oh, ya. Kayaknya si Scorpius OOC banget, ya? Tapi siapa yang tahu? Ayah dan anak belum tentu sama, 'kan?

* * *

 _ **Reality**_

 _ **Scorpius Malfoy dan Rose Weasley**_

 _ **Harry Potter is JK Rowling's**_

 _ **Ms. Exypnos © 2016**_

 _ **Don't like don't read**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Rose, setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Scorpius Malfoy. Rose dan Scorpius sedang berjalan berdua di sebuah lorong sehabis pelajaran Mantra. Mereka berdua tidak mempedulikan tatapan ganas para gadis Hogwarts yang jelas-jelas ditujukan untuk Rose, juga tatapan memuja yang—tentu saja—ditujukan untuk Scorpius. Rose yang berjalan di sebelahnya menjawab.

"Perpustakaan."

"Aku ikut."

"Tidak usah."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Terserah."

"Demi Merlin, Score! Kita berpacaran berapa tahun, sih? Kau tidak perlu takut aku melirik cowok lain! Hanya kau satu-satunya," kata Rose tidak sabar.

"Kau ingat, 'kan, perjuanganku kelas enam dulu? Aku berjuang untuk mendapat restu dari ayahmu, Mr. Weasley! Aku mendapatkannya, Rose! Dan ia akan mencabutnya jika mendapatimu kenapa-napa. Makanya, aku ikut, ya?" kata Scorpius. Rose mempercepat jalannya.

"Terserah." Scorpius tersenyum. Ia pun juga mempercepat jalannya.

.

.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengangguku, Score?" kata Rose lelah sambil meletakkan pena miliknya. Scorpius yang asyik mengelus-elus rambut merah Rose menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Oh, maaf."

"Apa kau tidak bosan menungguku?" tanya Rose.

"Tidak, tuh."

"Kembalilah, Score. Aku tahu kau lelah. Kita sudah di sini selama berjam-jam! Kau bahkan melewatkan jam makan malam," kata Rose.

"Kau juga."

"Demi Merlin, Score!" kata Rose setengah berteriak. "Kembalilah ke asramamu! Kembalilah! Kau belum makan malam!"

"Rose, bisakah kau tidak membentakku?" kata Scorpius dengan gigi bergemeletuk menahan amarah. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa, Rose! Aku tidak ingin Mr. Weasley mencabut restu yang susah payah kudapatkan!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit, Score," kata Rose lirih. Pertahanannya sudah hancur. Ia terisak.

"Rose..." segera saja Scorpius merasa bersalah. Walaupun ia tidak membentak gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya ini, tapi ia menyadari jika nada yang dipakainya adalah nada dingin yang menusuk. Dengan cepat, ia memeluk gadis Weasley ini. Tapi dengan cepat juga Rose menolaknya. Ia malah membereskan buku-bukunya secepat mungkin.

"Selamat malam, Scorpius. Terima kasih," Rose berjalan cepat keluar. Scorpius tidak bisa mencegahnya.

"Merlin! Bahkan aku belum sempat mengucapkan _maaf_ padanya!" kata Scorpius frustrasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Kuharap kau meminta maaf pada Rose secepatnya," terdengar suara perempuan di belakang Scorpius.

"Merlin! Kau mengagetkanku!" kata Scorpius sambil menengok ke belakang. Di sana, berdiri Venus Wood, putri dari Oliver Wood.

"Kau ngapain di sini, Wood?" tanya Scorpius.

"Kau tidak melihatku? Jelas-jelas aku sedang main Quidditch di sini."

"Oh, lucu sekali, Wood," kata Scorpius sarkastis. Kapten Quidditch Gryffindor itu mendengus.

"Kenapa kau sangat protektif pada Rose?" tanya gadis berambut coklat tua sebahu itu.

"Silakan gunakan akalmu, Wood. Kau pasti mendengarnya tadi," jawab Scorpius.

"Beri tahu aku atau aku akan menggunakan Legilimens kepadamu," balasnya tajam. Scorpius menatap teman sekamar Rose itu.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan restu dari Mr. Weasley dengan susah payah. Dan aku tidak mau ia mencabutnya. Ia mengancamku akan mencabutnya jika Rose kenapa-napa."

"Hah. Kisah cinta yang rumit."

"Jaga mulutmu, Wood! Dan kenapa kau ingin tahu seperti itu?"

"Karena aku tahu apa penyebab Rose begitu sensitif hari ini."

"Apa?" tanpa sadar, Scorpius maju ke arah Venus. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan, Venus dapat mencium aroma _mint_ yang ternyata sama dengan aroma tubuhnya.

"Menjauhlah sedikit, Malfoy! Kau tidak ingin dicap sebagai orang brengsek _lagi_ karena mendekati wanita selain pacarmu, 'kan?"

 _Bingo,_ Venus Wood!

Scorpius mundur selangkah. Venus mengangguk dan berkata.

"Rose terkena PMS hari ini."

"PMS? Apa itu?"

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Wood, jika kalian ingin mengobrol dengan bebas, silakan keluar dari perpustakaan ini," kata Madam Pince. Venus mengangguk.

"Baik, Madam. Maaf."

"Lalu?" tanya Scorpius.

"Lebih baik kita keluar saja." Scorpius mengangguk dan mengikuti gadis di depannya ini.

 _Manis juga,_ batik Scorpius sambil menatap Venus Wood dari belakang. Cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. _Kau sudah punya Rose, Scorpius!_

"Kenapa kau?" ternyata, Venus Wood memperhatikan tingkahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nah, ceritakan sekarang. Kita sudah di luar."

"Baiklah. PMS adalah _Premenstrual Syndrome._ Itu adalah sindrom yang dialami para wanita saat ia sedang mengalami menstruasi. Ia akan mudah marah, sensitif, dan sebagainya. Sifat yang menyebalkan, kau tahu."

"Oh... Apakah ia akan kembali seperti Rosie-ku yang biasanya?" Venus menyeringai.

"Rosie, eh?" Dan Venus Wood berhasil membuat seorang Scorpius Malfoy merona.

" _Shut up._ Jawablah saja."

"Ya, ya, ya... Setelah masanya selesai, ia akan kembali menjadi Rosie-mu yang biasa."

"Sial."

"Hahaha... Wajahmu lucu sekali, Malfoy!" untuk pertama kalinya, Scorpius melihat Venus Wood tertawa lepas di depannya.

"Diam, Wood."

"Oke, oke. Maaf. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu untuk meminta maaf pada Rose."

"Tawaran yang menarik. Bagaimana kalau besok, kau suruh Rose pergi ke menara Astronomi? Itu tempat favorit kami berdua!"

"Oh, ya? Itu juga tempat favoritku selain lapangan Quidditch. Dari sana, aku bisa melihat Venus bersinar dengan terang. Menara itu tempat kedua di mana aku bisa merasakan kedamaian selain di lapangan Quidditch. Tentu saja terbang dapat membuatku merasa damai. Ah, aku suka mereka!" kata Venus sambil memejamkan mata. Scorpius memperhatikan wajah rival Quidditch di hadapannya ini.

Scorpius bertemu gadis ini untuk pertama kalinya di Diagon Alley bersama keluarganya. Di sana, ayahnya berkata bahwa Oliver Wood adalah rival Quidditchnya selain Harry Potter. Lebih tepatnya, Oliver Wood adalah ancaman bagi para Chaser Slytherin di jamannya. Venus Wood terpilih masuk Gryffindor. Ia sempat mendengar dari Rose (saat pacarnya itu menceritakan tentang teman-teman sekamarnya) bahwa Venus sempat dipertimbangkan masuk Slytherin. Yang Scorpius tahu selama ini bahwa Venus Wood bukan gadis sembarangan. Selain pakarnya dalam bidang Quidditch, ia juga sangat ahli di bidang Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Astronomi, Transfigurasi, Ramuan, juga Mantra. Yah, dilihat dari kemampuannya, ia akan dengan mudah menjadi Auror. Venus menempati posisi Seeker, dengan Rose sebagai Keeper. Ia pernah melihat Venus melatih para Chaser baru, dan memang bakat Chaser dalam dirinya juga sebesar bakat Seeker. Scorpius sendiri juga menjadi Seeker dalam tim Quidditch Slytherin, dengan Albus Potter sebagai kaptennya. Dengan postur tubuh ideal, suara rendah, cerdas, _multitalent,_ dan memiliki wajah manis ini cocok untuk menjadi kandidat terkuat nomor dua untuk menjadi Ketua Murid. Tentu saja, kandidat terkuatnya adalah Rose Weasley (yang sudah terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid).

"Malfoy? Hey, Scorpius Malfoy?" tanya Venus sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda pirang ini.

"Eh?" Scorpius tersadar dari trans-nya.

"Huh. Syukurlah. Kukira kau kemasukan roh atau apa. Bagaimana kalau aku pura-pura mengajak Rose ke tepi Danau Hitam dekat pohon willow saja? Soalnya kalau di menara Astronomi, aku bingung mau ngomong dan bikin alasan apa. Sebaiknya, kau sudah siap-siap di sana."

"Ide yang bagus. Tapi, kalau kalian sudah sampai sana, apa yang harus kukatakan?"

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan," jawab Venus enteng. Scorpius mendengus.

"Oke. Karena sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke asrama masing-masing?" tanya Venus sambil melihat jam tangan di tangan kanannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap pemuda di depannya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Sama-sama, Malfoy! Semoga sukses."

"Panggil aku Scorpius saja."

"Oh, baiklah. Segitu bahagianya bisa mengobrol lama denganku, kau sampai berkata seperti itu. Haha... Panggil aku Venus."

"Ck. Menyesal, aku."

"Lelaki sejati tidak akan menarik kata-katanya."

"Oh, harusnya kau masuk Slytherin!"

"Sempat dipertimbangkan. Oh, ya. Beberapa hari lagi ada pertandingan Quidditch, 'kan? Persiapkan tim asramamu, ya, Mal—Scorpius. Ah, ya. Akan kupastikan aku yang mendapatkan Snitch lebih dahulu."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Haha... Selamat malam, Scorp!"

"Selamat malam, Venus." Mereka pun kembali ke asrama masing-masing.

.

.

"Rose, kau mau kemana?" tanya Scorpius setelah makan siang.

"Mau bersiap untuk pelajaran keempat, lah!" kata Rose sewot.

"Yah... Sayang sekali Gryffindor tidak bersama Slytherin. Ok, Rose. Tenang saja. Aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk menjagamu," kata Scorpius. Rose mendesah.

"Scorpius, maafkan aku. Tapi, bisakah kau tidak se-protektif ini terhadapku?" tanya Rose. Scorpius menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia teringat perkataan Venus tadi malam, bahwa Rose sedang mengalami PMS. Scorpus menghela napas panjang.

"Oke. Maafkan aku. Semoga pelajaranmu berjalan lancar, Rose!" kata Scorpius. Sejurus kemudian, ia berjalan menjauh. Rose menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia bingung dengan sifat protektif pacarnya ini. Sifat yang muncul setelah Scorpius melihat Rose dan Lysander Scamander duduk di perpustakaan berdua untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Itu terjadi menjelang kenaikan ke kelas tujuh. Mereka mulai pacaran sebelum liburan Natal tahun ke-enam mereka.

.

.

Cahaya keemasan matahari sore itu menyirami sebagian kastil Hogwarts. Cumi-cumi raksasa terlihat sedang berjemur di bawah siraman cahaya matahari. Venus berhasil mengajak Rose berjalan-jalan di sekitar Danau Hitam Hogwarts.

"Lihat, Rose! Cumi-cuminya besar sekali!" kata Venus sambil menunjuk cumi-cumi raksasa. Ia tahu, pernyataan yang barusan ia lontarkan adalah pernyataan terbodoh yang pernah ia ucapkan. Semua orang tahu, kalau yang namanya cumi-cumi raksasa itu besar. Tidak ada cumi-cumi raksasa sebesar hamster yang lucu. Itu pasti akan dinamakan cumi-cumi imut. Ia berusaha untuk menaikkan _mood_ Rose sore ini.

"Kau berapa tahun, sih, Vence, tinggal di Hogwarts?" tanya Rose datar.

"Tujuh, seingatku," kata Venus. Rose menggelengkan kepalanya. _Setidaknya ia tersenyum,_ batik Venus saat melihat Rose tersenyum tipis. Mereka semakin mendekati pohon willow yang sudah disepakati Scorpius dan Venus. Bebrapa meter dari pohon itu, ia melihat seseorang berambut pirang yang ia yakini adalah Scorpius Malfoy. Venus Wood pun memulai aksinya.

"Aduh, Rose! Aku lupa! Aku harus menyiapkan sapuku untuk pertandingan beberapa hari lagi!" kata Venus dengan suara dikeraskan. Dan memang beberapa hari lagi ada pertandingan Quidditch Gryffindor melawan Slytherin.

"Kau, 'kan, bisa menyiapkannya besok, sekalian kita latihan!"

"Tidak baik menunda-nunda pekerjaan, Rose. Aku duluan, ya. _See you!"_ Venus berlari ke arah lapangan Quidditch. Rose menghela napas.

 _Kerja bagus, Venus,_ batin Scorpius dari balik pohon. Sekarang, ia tinggal menjalankan misinya.

"Eh, hai, Rose!" sapa Scorpius. Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk terlihat kaget.

"Score? Kau dari mana?" Rose terlihat bingung bercampur curiga. Scorpius nyengir.

"Berjalan-jalan, lah. Aku ingin menikmati angin segar di sore hari," kata Scorpius sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, baiklah. Angin di sore hari memang segar," kata Rose. Scorpius mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya. Oke. Ia siap.

"Rose..." panggilnya. Ia jadi teringat saat-saat ia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Rose.

"Scorpius?" balas Rose sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Er... Maafkan sikapku kemarin dan tadi, ya. Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu marah," kata Scorpius. Tanpa disangka, Rose tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku juga, Score. Aku sedang PMS. Jadi, yah. Kau tahu, lah," kata Rose. Scorpius mengangguk.

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku apa itu PMS?" tanya Rose. Scorpius menggeleng.

"Seseorang telah memberitahuku." Rose tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Scorpius.

"Kurasa aku akan kembali ke asrama, lalu bersiap untuk makan malam," kata Rose.

"Kutemani," sahut Scorpius cepat.

"Score, jangan mulai, deh," kata Rose. Sontak, Scorpius nyengir.

"Eh, maaf, Rose."

.

.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Albus Potter dari tempat tidurnya sambil menatap Scorpius yang senyum-senyum sendiri. Ya, mereka ada di kamar mereka di asrama Slytherin. Dan hanya mereka berdua yang masih membuka mata.

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kok," jawabnya masih dengan senyuman. Al bergidik ngeri.

"Ah, ya. Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk pertandingan Quidditch bulan ini?" tanya Al.

"Baik."

"Oh, Scorp! Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu! kau membuatku takut. Pastikan kau mendapatkan Golden Snicth tanpa melukai Venus, okay?" kata Al.

"Venus, eh? Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?" tanya Scorpius.

"Eh? Tidak, 'kok. Tidak ada apa-apa," Al berusaha mengelak.

"Ada juga tidak apa-apa. Yah... Walaupun aku agak cemburu, sih," goda Scorpius.

"Kau sudah punya Rose, _mate._ Dan... Maaf? Cemburu?"

"Aku lebih pantas darimu, sih..."

"Demi Merlin, Score! Kau sudah punya Rose! Jangan ambil yang lain!"

"Whoa... _Calm down, boy!_ " kata Scorpius. Al menatap Scorpius.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau tidur. Selamat malam, Malfoy," kata Al.

"Malam, Al," balas Scorpius. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua sudah memasuki alam bawah sadar masing-masing.

Siang hari yang mendung itu tidak menghalangi niat Scorpius untuk mengajak Rose mengelilingi kastil Hogwarts.

"Hai, Rose," sapa Scorpius saat bertemu dengan Rose di depan perpustakaan. Rose tersenyum canggung.

"Hai, Score," katanya. Scorpius mengangguk.

"Kau semakin cantik," puji Scorpius. Wajah Rose memerah.

"Terima kasih. Kau juga semakin tampan," kata Rose.

"Kalau itu pasti," kata Scorpius menyombongkan diri. Rose tersenyum, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Uhm... Rose, maukah kau berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Hogwarts bersamaku?" pinta Scorpius ragu. Senyum di wajah Rose memudar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bergerak gelisah di tempatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Score. Hari ini aku ada tugas kelompok bersama Lysander," kata Rose. Scorpius mendesah kecewa. _Gagal,_ batinnya. Scorpius tersenyum kaku.

"Oh, baiklah. Kurasa pelajaran lebih penting daripada mengelilingi Hogwarts. Yah, kau benar. Maafkan aku," kata Scorpius. Rose tersenyum dengan rasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Score. Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali," kata Rose. Scorpius mengangguk mantap.

"Pasti. Oh, ya. Akan kutemani kau. Aku juga penasaran akan apa yang kalian kerjakan," kata Scorpius. Untuk kedua kalinya, senyum luntur dari wajah cantik milik Rose.

"Maaf, Score. Aku sudah berjanji untuk melakukannya berdua saja, tanpa ada gangguan," kata Rose. Ia terlihat sangat menyesal. Scorpius segera mencerna apa yang dikatakan Rose barusan. _Berdua saja, tanpa ada gangguan. Jadi aku dianggap gangguan?_ batin Scorpius. Mendadak, ia merasa marah dan kecewa di saat yang bersamaan. Ia bingung. Kenapa setiap pelajaran Gryffindor dengan Ravenclaw, Rose selalu berpasangan dengan Lysander? Itu bahkan terjadi saat kelas enam!

"Jadi kau anggap aku gangguan?" kata Scorpius dingin. Ia menyipitkan matanya. Rose memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan dua manik biru yang disukai Scorpius. Tubuh gadis itu mulai bergetar.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Rose," kata Scorpius. Ia berbalik, lalu berjalan cepat. Ia sangat kecewa pada pacarnya. Ia sudah sangat senang mendapat restu dari Mr. Weasley! Tetapi sikap Rose seakan ia tidak menyukainya! Apa-apaan itu?!

Telinga Scorpius tertutup oleh amarah. Ia tidak mempedulikan siswa-siswi yang melihatnya aneh. Dia bukan penyakit berbahaya, tahu! "Aw! Kau menabrakku, Scorp!" entah orang itu yang tiba-tiba muncul atau Scorpius yang tidak memperhatikan, tapi tabrakan itu sukses membuat mereka berdua jatuh.

"Venus?"

"Kau tahu itu, Scorp," kata Venus sinis. "Wajahmu penuh amarah. Oh, juga kekecewaan."

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Scorpius dingin. Venus mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, tentu saja bukan urusanku. Yang menjadi urusanku adalah, bagaimana caraku membawa tas dan buku-buku, serta menangkap Golden Snitch besok kalau tanganku memar seperti ini," gadis itu menunjukkan tangan kirinya yang membiru.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Scorpius. Venus menatapnya aneh.

"Bukannya kau barusan menabrakku? Apakah kepalamu terbentur sehingga kau mendadak amnesia? Kau menabrakku, aku jatuh, dan tanganku membentur pilar ini," katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah pilar besi.

"Oh, maaf. Karena aku lelaki sejati dan orang yang bertanggung jawab (Venus bergidik di bagian ini), ayo. Kuantar kau ke Hospital Wings," kata Scorpius.

"Tumben sekali kau baik hati," kata Venus. Scorpius tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berjalan di depan gadis itu.

"Memar ini akan sembuh. Kau tunggu saja," kata Madam Pomfrey.

"Terima kasih!" kata Venus.

"Sebenarnya, ini kenapa?" tanya Madam Pomfrey.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kuceritakan? Malfoy menabrakku dan membuatku jatuh. Tanganku yang sedang membawa buku-buku berat membentur pilar," jelas Venus. Scorpius yang berdiri di sampingnya tidak bereaksi.

"Oh, baiklah. Semoga lekas sembuh, Miss Wood! Mr. Malfoy, tolong pastikan Miss Wood tidak membawa barang-barang berat dengan tangan kirinya. Itu akan memperlambat proses penyembuhannya," pesan Madam Pomfrey. Scorpius mengangguk, lalu mengajak Venus keluar.

"Serahkan bukumu," kata Scorpius sambil mengambil buku-buku pelajaran Venus yang dibawanya dengan tangan kanan. Venus berusaha menghindar.

"Aku bisa membawanya dengan tangan kanan!"

"Tidak. Kubantu."

"Tidak usah!" Perdebatan mereka tetap berlanjut sampai tanpa sadar, mereka sudah sampai di depan Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Trims, Malfoy. Kembalilah ke asramamu!" usir Venus. Scorpius mencibir.

"Score, apakah kau melihat Rose? Aku mencarinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak menemukannya sampai sekarang," kata Al. Ia terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Kau sudah mencarinya di perpustakaan?" tanya Scorpius. Ia berusaha tenang.

"Itu tempat pertama yang kutuju," balas Al. Scorpius mulai panik saat ia tidak menemukan raut candaan dari sahabatnya ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Kamar Kebutuhan? Seluruh tempat di kastil?"

"Aku sudah mencarinya dimanapun! Bahkan dengan bantuan Peta Perampok yang kupinjam dari James saat liburan. Aku tidak menemukan namanya!"

"Apakah kau menemukan nama Lysander Scamander?" tanya Scorpius.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi tadi aku memang tidak merasa membaca nama Lysander," kata Al sambil menatap Scorpius dengan ragu. Scorpius mengangguk, lalu keluar asrama. Dia menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

Di perjalanan, ia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri kaku di depan sebuah pintu. Scorpius merasa mengenali siapa orang itu. Dan dugaannya tepat. Rambut coklat gelap sebahu, syal Gryffindor, tangan kiri dibebat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan—

"Venus?" Orang itu menoleh. Ya. Dia Venus Wood. Scorpius pun segera mendekatinya. Wajah gadis itu pucat, badannya gemetar. Ekspresinya menandakan kalau ia sedang _shock._

"Eh, kau kenapa, Vence?" tanya Malfoy. Venus menatap Malfoy dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" desak Scorpius. Ia mengguncangkan bahu gadis itu. Mulut Venus membuka, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia menutupnya.

"Rose—" kata Venus tercekat dengan suara parau. Scorpius mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Rose kenapa?"

"Hilang." Satu kata itu membuat Scorpius mencelos. Rose... Hilang? Rose- _nya ?_

"Katakan kau bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda," kata Venus frustrasi. Scorpius memucat. Harusnya ia tidak meninggalkan Rose begitu saja tadi siang!

"Kau bohong! KAU BOHONG, WOOD!" Scorpius berteriak.

"Hey, bangun, Score! Bangunlah!" kata seseorang. Scorpius membuka matanya. Ia melihat Al dan teman-teman sekamarnya mengelilingi tempat tidurnya.

"Hh... Aku... Kenapa?" tanya Scorpius.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, bodoh! Kurasa kau mimpi buruk," kata Al.

"Mimpi buruk? Ya, tentu saja. Oh, syukurlah. _Thanks_ , Al, sudah membangunkanku," kata Scorpius. Al mengangguk.

"Kelihatanya seram sekali," kata Pascal Zabini. Damian Nott yang berada di sampingnya mengangguk-angguk.

"Y-ya. Seram sekali," jawab Scorpius. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Rose-nya menghilang.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Scorpius. Al melihat jam dinding.

"Kau bisa lihat. Jam setengah tiga pagi," jawab Al. Scorpius menggigit bibir bawahnya. Masih ada sekitar lima jam lagi untuk sarapan. Masih lama. Ia harus mengecek kondisi Rose sekarang, tapi itu tidak bisa! Walaupun ia kenal deengan sang Ketua Murid Putra, si Lorcan Scamander (entah apa yang membuat Profesor McGonagall memilihnya, bukan Scorpius) ia tidak bisa melakukannya! Rose tidak pernah mau tidur di Asrama khusus untuk Ketua Murid! Tempat itu kosong, hanya dipakai untuk rapat atau persiapan lain. Scamander sendiri juga lebih sering berada di Menara Ravenclaw.

"Kurasa kau harus kembali tidur sekarang. Kau tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu tidurmu! Beberapa hari lagi kita ada pertandingan, tahu!" kata Damian Nott. Nott menjabat di posisi Chaser, bersama Al dan Matthew Flint.

"Damian benar. Aku tidak ingin kau tertidur di atas sapu sementara Venus Wood sudah menapatkan Snitch-nya. Ia gesit, tahu!" kata Flint.

"Ya. Ayo, kita tidur sekarang," kata Al. Seperti biasa. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, seluruh penghuni kamar itu kembali menjelajahi alamnya masing-masing.

.

.

"Apa kau melihat Rose?" tanya Scorpius pada salah satu siswi Gryffindor. Siswi itu merona hebat.

"A-aku me-melihatnya bersama Venus Wood berjalan ke lapangan Quidditch," jawabnya terbata. Scorpius tersenyum sekilas, lalu berlari.

"Trims," kata Scorpius sebelumnya.

"Huh. Rose, kukira. Huh," katanya tepat di belakang Rose. Rose terlonjak kaget, lalu cepat-cepat menoleh ke belakang.

"Oh, hai, Score!" katanya.

"Hai, _sweetheart_ ," kata Scorpius. Rose merona. Oh, Scorpius rindu pada ekspresi merona gadisnya ini.

"Hentikan. Aku jijik mendengar kata itu," kata Venus. Rose mendengus ke arah Kapten Quiddditch Gryffindor itu.

"Kau perusak suasana," katanya datar. Venus hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Rose, maafkan aku. Kurasa, yah. Aku memang protektif padamu. Yah..." kata Scorpius kikuk.

"Tak apa, Score. Semalam aku cerita kepada Venus. Dan menurutnya itu wajar saja. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir, itu memang wajar," kata Rose. Scorpius bernafas lega.

"Wow. Aku kaget mendengarmu bercerita tentang cinta padanya."

"Ya. Jujur, aku juga bingung kenapa aku memilih untuk bercerita kepadanya. Ia, 'kan, sangat bodoh dan polos dalam hal cinta."

"Haha... Yang terpenting, kau sudah kembali padaku. Setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

"Latihan Quidditch, lah," kata Rose. Scorpius tersenyum.

"Aku akan menontonmu," katanya. Rose mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau mau melihat teknik kami?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Haha... Aku juga bercanda. Silakan."

"Tidak, Rose. Haha... Lagian, aku ada acara dengan teman-temanku."

"Oke. Baiklah. Aku duluan, Score," kata Rose. Scorpius mengangguk. Rose membalikkan badannya, lalu berjalan cepat. Ia melihat Rose menghampiri seorang cowok yang Scorpius jelas tahu siapa. Scamander. Lysander Scamander si Aneh dari Ravenclaw.

"Sial. Kau ngapain, Rose?" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Dengan cepat, Scorpius pergi ke asramanya.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Tanpa disangka, malam sudah tiba. Scorpius bergerak gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Ia takut mimpi itu akan datang lagi. Malam semakin larut. Semua penghuni kamar—kecuali dirinya—sudah tidur. Ruangan itu benar-benar hening. Yang memecahkan keheningan itu adalah suara gerakan-gerakan Scorpius.

"Huh. Aku ngantuk, tapi tidak mau mimpi itu lagi!" gumamnya frustrasi. Setelah beberapa saat mengalami perang batin, ia pun memilih untuk tidur.

"Hai, Rose," sapa Scorpius pagi itu. Ia melihat Rose sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu dengan Lysander di depan Aula Besar. Mereka terlibat perbincangan yang cukup serius.

Rose hanya menengok ke arah Scorpius, lalu melanjutkan obrolannya seperti tidak melihat Scorpius. Scorpius merasa tertohok. Baru kali ini (sejak mereka pacaran), ia dicueki oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Rose... Kau..." Scorpius terlihat kehabisan kata-kata. Rose menolehnya lagi dan menatapnya seakan-akan ia adalah virus berbahaya yang harus segera di musnahkan.

"Pergilah, Malfoy. Kau mengganggu kami," katanya. Scorpius membeku. Malfoy? _Malfoy?_ Sejak kapan Rose memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu? Ya, sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, sih, sering. Tetapi setelah itu, Rose selalu memanggilnya Scorpius atau Score. Hal itu membuat Scorpius curiga.

"Kau bukan Rose yang kukenal. Siapa kau?" tanya Scorpius.

"Aku Rose Weasley. Lagipula, apakah kita pernah kenal? Aku hanya tahu namamu. Terlihat dari ciri-cirimu. Rambut pirang, wajah runcing, mata abu-abu, kulit pucat... Oh, siapapun akan tahu kalau kau adalah seorang Malfoy," kata Rose.

"Tapi kita adalah sepasang kekasih, Rose!" kata Scorpius. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan siswa-siswi lain yang menatap mereka bertiga. Lysander masih dengan posisinya, berdiri bersandar pada sebuah tiang.

"Maaf? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kita? Sepasang kekasih? Kau pasti bercanda. Kita bahkan jarang mengobrol, Malfoy! Sejak kapan kita menjadi sepasang kekasih? Oh, kau mulai tertarik padaku setelah aku jadi Ketua Murid, ya? Kau ingin jabatan ini, 'kan? Kau ingin jabatan yang dipegang oleh kembaran kekasihku ini?" tanya Rose bertubi-tubi. Untuk keduakalinya, Scorpius tertohok. Lysander Scamander adalah kekasih Rose Weasley? Seorang Scamander? Merlin, seseorang harus menamparnya kali ini.

" _Well, well, well..._ Ternyata kau di sini," kata seseorang sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Scorpius. Scorpius menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati Venus Wood sedang merangkulnya.

"Apa-apaan, kau?!" kata Scorpius sambil berusaha melepas rangkulan cewek itu.

"Kau yang apa-apaan. Kau melupakanku di sini! Kau berkata bahwa Weasley adalah pacarmu. Pacarmu itu aku, Scorp! Kita sudah pacaran sejak kelas lima!" kata Venus. Di matanya terlihat kekecewaan yang sangat dalam. Ada rasa bersalah yang melintas cepat di hati Scorpius. _Tidak. Rose pacarku,_ batinnya.

"Kau memanggil Rose dengan _Weasley?_ Bukankah kalian seasrama? Bukankah kalian tergabung dalam tim Quidditch Gryffindor?" tanya Scorpius.

"Tidak, Scorp. Aku seorang Slytherin! Ya, walaupun sempat dipertimbangkan ke Gryffindor, sih. Tapi aku Slytherin! Dan Weasley memiliki pacar! Kau tidak lihat?" katanya.

"Tap-tapi a-aku tidak tahu. Aku bingung. Tempat apa ini?" kata Scorpius dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Ini Hogwarts, Scorp! Hey, bangunlah! Ini tempat kita! Kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Weasley dan Lysander juga sepasang kekasih. Aku adalah Slytherin, okay?" katanya dengan raut agak tersinggung. Scorpius tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia ingin kabur dari tempat ini. Ya, walaupun ia mengakui ia _pernah_ membayangkan dirinya berpacaran dengan Venus, si _multitalent_ dari Gryffindor, tapi hatinya hanya tertuju untuk satu orang. Rose Weasley.

"Bangun, Score! Ini sudah siang, tahu!" panggil seseorang sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Scorpius. Perlahan, Scorpius membuka matanya. Ia merasa lelah. Walaupun ia baru saja tidur, tapi ia merasa seperti habis berlari berkilo-kilo meter. Keringat ingin membasahi tubuhnya.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya Al. Scorpius merasa _de javú._ Teman-temannya mengelilingi tempat tidurnya seperti kemarin.

"Ya." Scorpius mengangguk. Al menghela napas.

"Bangunlah. Sebentar lagi jam pertama dimulai. Ayo cepat. Kami tunggu di Aula Besar," kata Al. Ia dan yang lainnya pergi keluar. Scorpius masih tidak bisa memahami mimpinya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mandi supaya pikirannya kembali _fresh._

.

.

"Hey, Rose!" panggil Scorpius setelah pelajaran Transfigurasi selesai.

"Ada apa, Score?" tanya Rose. Scorpius menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Uhm... Kau ada acara sore ini?" tanya Scorpius. Rose menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Uhm... Maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan keliling Hogwarts?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, Tampan."

"Eh, terima kasih, Rose," Scorpius dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Rose tertawa ringan.

"Setelah ini aku mau pergi ke perpustakaan. Maukah kau menemaniku?" tanya Rose. Scorpius mengangguk cepat.

"Ya. Dan, Rose. Maaf. Kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Lysander, 'kan?" tanya Scorpius hati-hati.

"Haha... Tentu saja tidak, Score! Ada-ada saja, kau ini!" Scorpius tersenyum lega. Ia percaya pada Rose. Ia percaya pada gadisnya.

"Oke, _Princess._ Sekarang, ayo kita ke perpustakaan!" kata Scorpius sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Rose. Rose mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Scorpius. Selama perjalanan ke perpustakaan, mereka bergandengan tangan dengan sesekali bercanda tawa. Tidak ada gangguan hari itu. Siklus Rose sudah selesai bulan ini. Tidak ada sifat sensitif lagi.

Hari itu, mereka berdua selalu pergi bersama. Senyuman yang lebar memenuhi wajah mereka.

* * *

"KITA SAMBUT! GRYFFINDOR!" teriak Dexter Jordan dari podium komentator. Jubah merah berseliweran di lapangan Quidditch. Para pendukung Gryffindor meneriakkan yel-yel mereka.

" _Go, go, Gryffindor! Go, go, Gryffindor!"_

"KITA SAMBUT! SLYTHERIN!" teriak Jordan. Penghuni Slytherin bersorak, sedangkan penghuni Gryffindor bersamaan meneriakkan kata _'buu'._

Pertandingan Quidditch dimulai. Rose dengan sigap menangkap Quaffle yang masuk. Venus Wood dan Scorpius Malfoy sudah menghilang dari pandangan, berusaha mencari Golden Snitch. Para Chaser sedang berlomba-lomba untuk memasukkan Quaffle sebanyak mungkin ke gawang lawan. Para Beater sedang sibuk menjauhkan Bludger dari tim masing-masing.

Sekarang, skor yang tercetak adalah 50-80 untuk Gryffindor. Para penonton sibuk meneriakkan kata-kata dukungan.

"YA! RUPANYA SEEKER MANIS VENUS WOOD SUDAH MENEMUKAN KEBERADAAN GOLDEN SNITCH!" teriak Jordan. Para pendukung Gryffindor bersorak. Scorpius berusaha mengejar Venus yang ada cukup jauh di depannya. Jarak mereka dengan tanah cukup tinggi sekarang. Dan jika Scorpius ngebut mengejar Venus, ia atau Venus pasti akan jatuh.

"YA!" Scorpius dapat mendengar raungan kemenangan Venus. Ia yakin, Seeker itu sudah mendapatkan Golden Snitch.

"TERNYATA WOOD SUDAH MENDAPATKAN GOLDEN SNITCH! 230 UNTUK GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR MENAAAANG!" teriak Jordan. Lapangan Quidditch penuh dengan sorak kemenangan pendukung Gryffindor. Scorpius melihat ke arah Venus yang sedang meluncur ke bawah dengan mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. Tapi, apa yang dilihat Scorpius terjadi sangat cepat. Tiba-tiba, gadis itu memegang kepalanya. Ia menjadi tidak seimbang, lalu terjatuh dari sapunya. Padahal, jaraknya dengan tanah cukup jauh. Ia sempat mendengar Jordan meneriakkan sesuatu, tapi tidak didengarnya dengan jelas. Scorpius dengan cepat meluncur ke arahnya, dengan niat menolong gadis itu. Ia ingat jasa gadis itu. Tanpanya, mungkin ia dan Rose belum baikan.

Tetapi, ia kalah cepat. Seseorang telah menangkap Venus. Dia adalah Albus Severus Potter. Scorpius kaget. Ia hanya bisa menyelamatkan sapu Venus. Al dengan cepat menangkap Venus, lalu membawanya ke bawah. Scorpius juga ikut turun ke bawah.

"OOOH! TANGKAPAN YANG BAGUS, POTTER! DAN... MALFOY? DIA JUGA BERNIAT MENANGKAP SEEKER KITA INI! LAWAN JUGA KAWAN, BUNG!" teriak Jordan.

Di bawah, Al merangkul Venus yang terlihat kesakitan. Scorpius mendekati mereka dengan membawa sapu terbang Venus. Rekan tim Gryffindor juga mengerubungi mereka.

"VENUS!" teriak Rose. Venus meringis dengan wajah yang agak pucat. Scorpius menduga, ia tidak begitu sehat saat mengikuti pertandingan ini.

"Hey, Score," Rose mendekati Scorpius.

"Selamat atas kemenangan Gryffindor, Rose," kata Scorpius. Rose tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Oh, Score. Aku tak tahu kalau Al menyukai Venus. Dan kurasa, Venus juga menyukai Al," kata Rose. Scorpius tertawa. Ia ingat kata-kata Al malam itu. _Dan pastikan kau mendapatkan Golden Snicth tanpa melukai Venus, okay?_ Scorpius jadi ingin tertawa mengingatnya. tapi, ia tidak akan menceritakan hal itu. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan—

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Rose." Rose merona.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Score."

"Oke, Rose. Maukah kau bertemu denganku malam ini."

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Gryffindor pasti akan mengadakan pesta!"

"Oh, sial. Kalian akan mengadakan pesta dengan Kapten yang sedang sakit?"

"Hoho... Tenang saja. Venus tahan banting. Dia sudah terlatih. Haha..."

"Baiklah, Rose."

"Score, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Fin

Note : Aaah... Fic gaje n abal lagi... Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalau gaje. Saya masih baru... Hehe... Saya baca ulang, kesannya si Venus itu, kok, kayak antagonis, ya? Hehe... Terus maaf kalau kecewa. Saya butuh review! Yeah. Oh, ya. Maaf kalau agak bingung membedakan mana yg nyata, mana yg mimpi...

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review saya di fic saya sebelum ini (Miss You).

 **La-31** : Iya, makasih... Ini fic Scorpius Rose-nya... Makasih, ya. Semoga yg ini _sweet_ juga... hehe...

 **Aduh Lupa Namaku** : Makasih. Suka sama Lily, ya? Hehe.. maaf disini ga ada Lily. Luna, ya? Bagus, 'kok. Jadi kayak panggilan kesayangan :v

So, review, please?


End file.
